Parenthood problems: Gohan's life
by Beastmode456
Summary: Thanks to Erasa's gifts at the end of teenage problem's: gohan's life, Videl has been thinking of getting intimate with her boyfriend. She makes a decision, which turns out to have consequences. One's that she must face with her boyfriend. Light lemon in a later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**alright you've guys have waited long enough here is parenthood problems: Gohan's life **

**third person POV**

It had been a month since christmas, and things had become simple for Videl. She'd recently gotten to spar with Krillin, and she won! It excited her to know that she was just as powerful as a member of the z-gang. Goten was a sweet baby and hardly ever cried, much to the relief of the occupants of the house. Her relationship with Gohan was still going great , the young couple couldn't be happier. Though there had been a recent strain on _her _not so much the relationship. But, if left unaddressed, it could grow into a problem. See, when Videl open Erasa's gifts on christmas she angrily called her. Erasa said some things that left Videl wondering about her future with Gohan, most notably their sex life. She was only 15, still a child in her own right, she wasn't sure she was ready for all the responsilbillities that sex brought. But, she was also sure that if she did take that step, she wanted it to be with Gohan. She wanted to talk to him about, but she didn't know how to strike it up in conversation.

"_Hey do you think sex is good?" _She didn't think it should come out like that. Especially since his consent was needed encase she decided she did want to do it.

"Ms. Satan, pay attention!" Her teacher screamed at her. She was pulled out of her thoughts and back to math. The thought never left her mind, however.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

"Great job Videl, you sure are getting strong!" Gohan said with a smile on his face

"it's all thanks to you" she said returning his compliment. The two went inside the house past Goten's crib and up the stairs.

"Gohan there's something i wanted to talk to you about" she told him as he took a sip of water.

"sure what is it?" He asked. She breathed this wasn't any easier in real life than it was in her dreams.

"Do you uh think that umm..." She started to kose her nerve

"videl come on just ask me"

"do you think this training outfit makes me look fat?" Gohan stared blan,y at her for a second, before chuckling.

"Come on Videl you know I think your the most beautiful woman in the world, and a few non existstant pounds won't change that" Videl stared at him in awe. So strong, yet so humble how did he get all of it.

"Videl your amazing don't let anyone tell you otherwise" he said he gave a quick peck on the lips. It quickly evolved into a light makeout session. Videl fell backwards onto the bed with Gohan on top. She was feeling it, in this moment she would give eferything to Gohan. She began to feel for her shirt, but Gohan rolled off of her.

"uh we should get to Bulma's she Said she had something to tell. We should probably shower" He said.

"fine i'll go first" she said getting her clothes. This wasn't over though. She had made up her mind, Gohan Son would be her first.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later <strong>

"Gohan nice to see you" Bulma said hugging the boy

"Videl your family to get on here" she said hugging the girl

"Nice to see you to Bulma. How are the twins?" Gohan asked

"They're doing just fine, though Vegeta gets upset when they cry"

"So you said you needed to talk to me about something imortant?"

"Ahh yes follow me and i'll explain it" she said walking down the hall way

"Sure thing" Gohan said following her, videl in tow

"So Gohan we originally thought that you were just 1 person from two races human and saiyan" Bulma started

"after some recent observations and discoveries though, we may have to rethink it" she said

"What do you mean?" Videl asked

"ok so if a white tiger and a regular tiger mated, you'd expect the offspring to have qualitie sof both and still be classified as a tiger right?" She asked. They arrived in a room with a bunch of machines. Most notably an X-ray machines. There was a table like you woukd see in a doctor's office, and a huge window on the back wall.

"right" Videl answered

"and if two different animals like a lion and tiger mated you'd expect it to have qualities of both species, but it'd be a whole species on it's own." She continued

"I guess" Videl said

"well Humans and Saiyans are actually different species so therefore gohan is techically the first member of his own race, a race I like to call samans" Bulma finished

"what does that mean?" Videl asked

"well it means that Gohan will show qualities of both Saiyans and humans, so since he is part saiyan he can go great ape and super saiyan, but since he is also human he shows less aggresion than a normal saiyan." She answered

"is that it about me?" Gohan asked

"actually no, With your old doctor records i was able to get some DNA and match it to Bulla and Trunks, and I've also compares you're power levels as newborns to both human and saiyana babies" she said

"It seems Gohan that as a Saman you are naturally as strong as the saiyan race and also as smart as the human race, a normal Saiyan would only have his power level be affected by one emotion, his anger. But you, Gohan, have untapped power that can be accessed through certain emotions, like your rage you displayed against Raditz when you were just a kid, or bravery like when you transformed to protect Videl a few months ago. You are also born with a higher power level than most saiyan babies. Vegeta says that an average Saiyan babies' power level a month after birth was 1500 the strongest recorded was 3000, Gohan a few months after you were born there is no documentation of your power level. But the first day I met you when you were about 4 years old your power level was over 9000, and you hadn't even trained yet. Vegeta says this is roughly the power level of an untrained 7 year old. Goten's, Bulla's, and Trunks' powerlevel's are all at or around 2500, meaning that if they are anything like you they're powerlevels should spike to 9000 in the next 4 years." She continued

"So i'm naturally stronger and calmer than both human's and Saiyans" Gohan summarized

"Not only that, but I was looking over the X-rays your mom sent me of you and i noticed somethings. Number one, your lungs, they're much wider and can take in more air meaning it'll take longer for you to drown or suffocate. Another thing is that, your bones are thicker. So it'll take much more for you to break an arm than I, also meaning strikes from your elbows and knees hurt more. I also managed to get a sample of the acid in Vegeta's stomach, it is highly corosive, meaning that his stomach can break down things that would poison a normal human. I'm willing to bet that you have either that same, or a lesser form of that acid"

"so you called me here to tell me I'm basically a super human?" Gohan asked

"Not only that, but i'd also like to continue to monitor you growth. Every inch you grow, every mood swing you get, and yes I need to know if you are sexually active, and if so how often" She said

"well I can do most of it, but isn't the last part a little private?" He asked

"sorry Gohan, I need to know if you're body is susceptible to the same diseases as a human body, sexually transmitted ones as well. Gohan , your body may be the key to ending sicknesses like cancer and malaria. So I need to know, are you sexually active or not? And yes, self pleasure is included." He sighed

"No I've never had sex before. Though I have experimented with myself a little bit." He said nervously. Videl chuckled causing Gohan to groan in embarassment.

"Ok how often do you do it?" Bulma asked

"Once a week maybe?" he answered

"and do you usually have an image in mind" Bulma asked

"uh..Well..I" he stuttered. He wouldn't admit this, not in fromt of his girlfriend. He slid out his phone; pulled the picture up; and showed it to Bulma, making sure to angle it away from Videl.

"well ok Gohan. Come back in about a week, and we'll run more tests. Until then goodbye." She said. He was not looking forward to being alone with Videl, he wasn't going to here the end of this

* * *

><p><strong>ok guys that was the first chapter. I'm putting a poll up on my profile to determine the main villain of this story. How'd you guys like my Saman idea, i know it was a bit different but i' hoping you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**interactive question: how do you think Video react to Gohans habit of "self pleasurement" **


	2. AN: bad news

**hey guys, sorry, but i have some bad news. I got a concussion earlier this week in wrestling practice. It's not a major one, but i can't read, watch tv, play video games, or use my ipad for any reason. Meaning that i can't update this weekend like I planned. I should be good and healthy by at least friday of next week. And remember that there's a poll up on my profile about the main villain in this story so please go and vote.**


	3. base of the mountain

**sup my concussion is gone so we're getting the next chaoter earlier than expected. GOD I FEEL GOOD. No school on monday so this entire weekend i've just been writing for the novel i plan to get published and listening to my favorite rappers on my Ps4. And gamefly just sent over destiny so if any of you guys wanna play my username is iwillbethebest1.**

**third person POV**

"Gohan its alright lot's of guys do it" Videl told him through the door. After their little fiasco with Bulma Gohan transmitted them home and locked himself in his room. She'd been trying for the past hour to get him to come out. The resuit this time was the same as the last thousand attempts, no response. Videl huffed beor knocking in the door again

"GOHAN SON YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN" she screamed. Still no response. She scowled and stepped back, she kicked the door in with no problem. She stood their triumphantly with a proud smirk. She spotted Gohan face down on his bed and not moving.

"Gohan, its not that big a deal" she said to him. He lifted his head up a d rested on his elbows.

"Videl, you know you wanna laugh at me" He said with a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"No gohan i can't laugh at you because that'd make me a hypocrite-" she didn't realized what she'd said until she'd said it.

"S-so you do it too?" Gohan asked shyly. She sighed

"yeah Gohan I do do it, and you shouldn't be afraid to tell me that" she said

"you're right I was being ridiculous, leave it to my smart and beautiful girlfriend to tell me that" he said rolling over onto the bed back first.

"Don't forget amazing" she said plopping down next to him.

"now what was the picture of" she said grabbing his phone. She unlocked it easily

"Seriously Gohan, your password is dragonball?" She jokingly asked. Let's see what picture is it. She had the widest grin painted on her face until she opened Gohan's pictures.

**Near lemon**

"Vi-" Gohan was cut off as Videl passionately kissed him. Gohan was caught off guard at first but eventually melted into the kiss. Videl rolled on top of Gohan, preventing him from escaping to gather air. She felt for his shirt and began to lift it over his head, momentarily stopping her assault on his lips. She'd seen his body before, but she still wasn't ready for the rock hard abs and exceptional muscle tone that Gohan possessed. Her mouth watered and her head was filled with dirty thoughts, thoughts that she was about to make come true. She attacked his lips again for a second before kissing down the side of his neck.

"Hehehe coconut" Gohan muttered it was the taste of the last lip gloss Videl wore anout 3 days ago. Maybe his senses were heightened to, she'd have to report this to Bulma.

Videl continued down Gohan's chest making sure to worship every muscle she identify. His chest, abs, pecs, biceps, and triceps all got a proverbial bath from Videl. She smiled up at Gohan as she got to his waistline. This was it the moment they had been waiting for. She was about to reach into his pants, but they heard the front door open and the crying of an almost month old baby.

"Shit" Videl cursed, she jumped off of Gohan and forced his shirt back on his body. She swiftly rolled off of him to avert any suspicion to his mother.

"hey kids we're back." She said with a smile on her face

"hi mom" Gohan said

"Hey mrs. Son" Videl said with a forced smile.

"well i'm gonna put Goten down for a nap and get dinner started, what do you guys want?" She asked

"Some Ramen would be great mom" Gohan answered. She nodded and left. Videl huffed and left the room Chichi had killed the mood.

**the next day**

"hey i'm gonna go get some lunch" Gohan said leaving Videl and Erasa alone.

"alright he's gone, so tell me did you tame Mt. Gohan?" Erasa joked

"Well we played a little bit, but we had to go see Bulma so nothing nappened but us making out" She answered

"is that all?" She asked bored

"No, when we got back things got a little hot, and we were definitely going to do something"

"But?" Erasa interuppted

"But his mom came home so we had to stop before we got caught" she finished

"Oh poor videl, what you guys need to do is get someone to babysit Goten, send his mom out on a fun night in town, and spend a night inside" Erasa suggested

"that's not a bad idea actually" she said. Gohan sat back down, suddenly, his plate stacked high with food.

"what were you guys talking about?" Gohan said before swallowing a burger whole followed by some fried and a sip of sprite.

"Oh just tips on how to tame a mountain" Erasa said. Gohan nodded before inhaling more of his food.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the length i promise the next chapter will be longer. Until then don't forget to vote on the poll because it closes this friday right now bills is in the lead.<strong>


	4. Plan at work

**Third person POV **

"oh Dende! You kids are so nice." Chichi said thanfully. They'd gotten her a ticket to the jazz club in downtown Son city, and she couldn't be more excited. Especially since 17 and Zangya had offered to watch Goten for the night.

"Ok kids be good I love you guys" she said walking out of the door.

"don't worry mom we'll be good" Gohan said waving her off and shutting the door.

"Well I see you're deciding to take it easy tonight" Gohan said to Videl. She was lying on the sofa in a purple robe and slippers with an eaten bowl of popcorn.

"yeah I was thinking that we could just sit back and watch a movie tonight? I got Frozen on DVD" she said with a pleading look that Gohan couldn't say no to.

"ok" he sighed "but let me shower first" he said marching up the stairs.

"OK!" Videl yelled after him. She waited until he was all the way up the stair case to spring to her feet. She threw off her robe revealing a black dress that stopped at her mid thigh. She looked under the sofa a pulled out a pair of black stilleto heels. She shoved her slippers and robe under the couch and slipped on the heel. She set up lemon scented candles around by the TV, the stove, the front door, and in the middle of the dining table. She ran, or more like quickly stumbled, to fride and pulled out the two plates of dinner she'd made earlier. A plate of steak and mash potatoes for the both of them. She warmed the up and sat them on the table. She dimmed the lights and put on slow music in the background. She was ready now, all she had to wait on was Gohan. It had been a month since her lunch conversation with Erasa, and she was going through with the plan. Of course she had to wait to get on birth contol

"hey videl I- Whoa!" Gohan said catching sight of his girlfriend. She chuckled

"well i guess that means I look stunning" she said spinning around.

"come on sit down with me and eat." Gohan sat down and ate just like his usual self, without restraint. He was fortunate that she found it adorable. She ate also, albeit with manners and slower. Videl was anxious, she _really _Gohan. She used the remote and turned up the music in the back ground as miguel began to sing.

Love You Like a Brother  
>Treat you like a friend<br>Respect you like a lover

You could bet that  
>Never gotta sweat that <em>[x4]<em>

If you be the cash  
>I'll be the rubber band<br>You be the match  
>Imma be your fuse<br>Boom!  
>Painter baby you<br>Could be the muse  
>I'm the reporter baby<br>You could be the news

"come on Gohan let's dance" videl said pulling him out of his sest and in close as they began to dance together.

Cause you're the cigarette  
>And I'm the smoker<br>We raise a bet...  
>Cause you're the joker<br>Truth though  
>You are the chalk<br>And I could be the blackboard  
>And you can be the talk<br>And I could be the walk

Videl rested her head in to Gohan's neck and gave a love filled sigh.

Even when the sky comes falling  
>Even when the sun don't shine<br>I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty little hand in mine<br>Even when we're down to the wire baby  
>Even when it's do or die<br>We can do it baby simple and plain

Videl could slightly hear Gohan singing the words of the song to her, the plan was working.

Cause this love is a sure thing

You could bet that  
>Never got to sweat that <em>[x4]<em>

You could be the lover  
>I'll be the fighter babe<br>If I'm the blunt  
>You could be the lighter babe<br>Fire it up!  
>Writer baby<br>You could be the quote  
>If I'm the lyric baby<br>You could be the note  
>Record that!<p>

Videl started to tear up as Gohan'a voice got stronger.

Saint, I'm a sinner  
>Prize, I'm a winner<br>And it's you  
>What can I do to deserve that<br>Paper baby  
>I'll be the pen<br>Say that I'm the one  
>Cause you are a ten<br>Real and not pretend!

Gohan pulled her in closer, and videl knew she had the deal sealed.

Even when the sky comes falling  
>Even when the sun don't shine<br>I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty little hand in mine<br>Even when we're down to the wire baby  
>Even when it's do or die<br>We can do it babe simple and plain  
>Cause this love is a sure thing<p>

Rock with me baby  
>Let me hold you in my arms<br>Talk with me baby  
><em>[X2]<em>

This love  
>Between you and I<br>As simple as pie baby  
>Such a sure thing<br>Oh is it a sure thing _[x2]_

Even when the sky comes falling  
>Even when the sun don't shine<br>I got faith in you and I  
>So put your pretty little hand in mine<br>Even when we're down to the wire baby  
>Even when it's do or die<br>We can do it baby simple and plain  
>This love is a sure thing<br>Love you like a brother  
>Treat you like a friend<br>Respect you like a lover

as the song ended gohan sat down on the sofa, tired. videl plump down right next to him and leaned her head as another spng came on, give me everything by Ne-Yo

_[Pitbull - Intro]_  
>Me not working hard?<br>Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak  
>Or, better yet, go to Times Square<br>Take a picture of me with a Kodak  
>Took my life from negative to positive<br>I just want y'all know that  
>And tonight, let's enjoy life<br>Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo  
>That's right<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>[Ne-Yo]<em>  
>Tonight I want all of you tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>For all we know we might not get tomorrow<br>Let's do it tonight

** Lemon warning**

the rest of the music of the song turned into background music as Videl passionetly kissed Gohan. He fell back first onto the sofa as videl continued on the assault. His hands waundered up her body, to the straps that held up her dress and pulled them down letting the top half of her dress fall, revealing her black bra. She returned the favor by stopping the assault on his lips and nibbling on his ear. He let put a low moan, Which made hersmile to herself. She stopped the assault on his ear and worked his shirt over his head. She began to suck on his neck. Gohan refused to be left out in pleasuring his girlfriend though. He snaked his hands up her dress cupped both her breast and began to massage them. She momentarily stopped sucking his skin to moan and that's when Gohan struck. He flipped her onto her back and jumped on top, gaining control. He slid down her body, ready to pleasure her lower half. He slipped her dress off and cast it aside along with her panties. Videl was cleanly shaven and extremely wet from the foreplay that just happened. He decided not to keep her waiting and get to the main course. He removed his pants and lined his throbbing Penis at the dripping wet entrance of videl's snatch. He gave a looked that said "are you sure?" She nodded. Gohan thrust forward and broke through videk's barrier. He stopped after that thrust he could see Videl was in pain. He leaned down and kissed her while whipping a single tear away. When he pulled back she nooded again and he took it as a sign to start thrusting. Both he and Videl began moaning this felt better than anything they'd ever experienced. Videl grabbed gohan's waist and pulled him flat on top of her.

"Videl I-I'm gonna" his warning was lage as he exploded inside of his girlfriend and sprawled out on top of her. Videl wasn't worried she'd been taking those pills Erasa gave her and hat would keep her safe. She hoped.


	5. Doctor's visit

**Hey guys im back with onky a few weeks left in 2014. But I've been busy lately ever since i got the official varsity spot on the wrestling team my saturdays have been booked and on sundays im so tired i cant even lift myself up to type. So here i am a month later with this chapter.**

**Third person POV**

Gohan and Videl had become even more lovey dovey than they were when they first got together now. Ever since their night alone they couldn't leave each other's side. It had been great until Bulma gave them a reality check. She called and asked Gohan to come in for a check up on February 1st. They started bugging out, how were they going to tell a woman who was just as much as mother to him as his own was , that he was sexually active. Today was friday they had to visit Bulma on saturday and they hadn't hought of any way to break the news to her. Videl sat in the back of her class partly focused in on the the teacher, partly focused in on tomorrow. Another part of her remembered when she told Erasa that she had made a move on Gohan. The blonde shrieked in happiness, so loud in fact, that she broke a kids glasses who just so happened to be passing by.

She also thought anout someone she hadn't been thinking about to much recently, Sharpner. Ever since the budokai tenkaichi they hadn't seen much of the cocky teen, if she didn't know any better she'd say he was down right avoiding her. She shrugged her shoulders, if Sharpner wanted to keep his distance that was his problem. She had to many at the moment, she couldn't be bothered with that trivial mess. She glanced out the window and stared at the freezing rain. She hated this weather, the piercing cold rain droplets always irritated her. And unlike the cold around christmas time, this cold was unforgiving. It was sharp, piercing, and could not be avoided. The colder weather was always like being stabbed repeatedly to videl, while she compared the sun to that of taking multiple punches across the face. Despite that she still found herself longing for the summer. No school. Just relaxation and fun.

Videl leaned back into her chair and glanced at the clock, there was still a good half hour left in class. She wanted to go home and sort her problems out with her boyfriend, who was involved on most of them some way or another. She let out a big yawn, she'd been a little sleep deprieved lately. Recently She couldn't sleep without having a nightmare. Usually of her dad and the events leading to his incarceration for a number of years, something tjat she was guilty that she was happy about. Happy because he had tried to violate her, her his own daughter. Guilty because she'd always been taught to not think ill of an elder, and although he did do something unforgiveable, he was stull her father. But she'd decided that she wanted nothing to do with him, should they ever meet again. Gohan and his mom both recommended therapy, she considered it for a while but decided against it. Her excuse was that she'd gotten over the whole thing, when in reality she hadn't. This wasn't even her biggest problem, more were coming, she had a feeling.

* * *

><p>Gohan sat nervously in Bulma's office, videl was seated in a chair next to him. After they had gotten home yesterday they cuddled together under a blanket and watched a movie, you know, standard boyfrind girlfriend stuff. If you looked at Gohan you'd see a boy without a problem in the world, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Gohan was deeply worried about Videl. He knew that she had been having the night terrors, they weren't exactly quiet in the middle of the night. I wanted to get her help, but he couldn't without her realising that she indeed did need help. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Bulma came into the room.<p>

"Heh kids, how is everything?" she asked as she began to administer the check up on Gohan.

"we're fine" Videl answered. She continued to make small talk ith videl as she finished administering the test.

"ok Gohan its the big question now. Other than your usualy self serve have you become sexually active?" The teenager took a deep inhale and exhale.p as he orepared to give his answer

"yeeeesssss" he said slowly. Bulma sighed.

"did you guys use a condom?" She asked

"No i'm on birth control" videl answered. Bulma suddenly went wide eyed and rushed Gohan out of the room.

"Videl this is urgent please tell me you've caught your time of the month." Bulma stressed

"What. Why? We used birth contr-" she started but she was cut off

"Videl the sample of sperm i got from gohan is to strong for any birth control for any normal birth control to protect against!" She stressed. Suddenly videl realized how badly things were.

"Videl tell me."

"Bulma i'm a week late." Videl confessed. The blue haired woman was shocked st what she had just heard.

"ok videl breathe listen you may not be pregnant." She said trying to reassure the girl. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled a small box down

"when you get home take one of these two be sure" she said handing her a pregnancy test

"thanks bulma but what if i am? What will we do?" She asked

"what you think is right."


End file.
